


在劫

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 炮友变情人





	在劫

——遇见已难逃。

00  
“嘶——”  
千智赫站在洗脸池前禁不住倒吸一口凉气，歪头凑近镜子查看锁骨处那几个刺目的吻痕，指尖摸上去还会有些带着痒意的疼痛感。不得不返回卧室从衣柜翻出一件领口更小的T恤，抬手换上时又不小心牵动了身下的伤处，弥留的撕裂感顿时透过下肢传遍整个身躯，浑身的神经为之一颤，缓了好一会才勉强找回一点对自己身体知觉的支配感。  
背后就是那人清浅的呼吸，昨夜欢爱的气息还隐隐留存在房间里仍未散尽，心里却是空落落的一片白芒。千智赫站在原地怔愣了一会，才想起还要出门上课，后退一步坐在床沿给自己整理裤脚。弯着的腰背抬起来时，一只手臂从背后缠了上来，灼热的呼吸随之喷覆在腰侧，激起一股颤栗。  
“要走了？”karry像是还未睡醒，迷蒙间的嗓音带着一种极为甜腻的鼻音，听上去仿佛亲昵的恋人耳语，千智赫却知道这不过是对方尚未清醒所带来的错觉。  
“嗯，有课。”简单地应声，千智赫如今的话语早已听不出情绪，他比曾经更善于藏匿自己。  
“别去了，留下陪我。”karry的手臂又紧凑了一些，半张脸埋在被子里，惑人心神的桃花眼半睁半合，带着略显浮肿的红色，即使他陷在柔软的被褥中，吐出的句子却相当霸道。  
若是曾经的千智赫，恐怕会毫不犹豫听从他最仰慕的学长所说的一切要求。可是现在，他只是用一种轻缓而不容拒绝的力道拿开karry的手臂，然后忽略浑身上下的酸痛抗议以一种平稳无波的姿态起身。  
“我走了，你起来记得吃东西。”然后便头也不回地合上房门离开。  
躺在床上的karry愣愣地盯着天花板，不带留恋的关门声此刻显得相当刺耳，脑海中突然暴起一种烦躁感，啧了一声揉着头顶坐起身，看见被千智赫丢在床头那件换下来的衣物，不知怎的更加躁郁起来，干脆光脚踩着地板去浴室冲凉，以抹平这挥之不去的空旷气息。  
走在路上的千智赫觉得夏日阳光有些刺眼，光圈穿透婆娑树影层层消弭，落在肩头只剩一点散漫的浅斑，像去而不返的过往时光一样支离破碎。  
走进人声嘈杂的教室时，千智赫自始至终都有种游离在现实之外的虚无感，他机械地寻找空位，机械地翻开课本，机械地记录笔记，周遭色彩千种斑斓，竟没有一丝可以突破他眼中冥顽不化的空白。  
窗外蝉鸣融进空气，不加留意时是夏季里欢腾热烈的奏鸣曲，可一旦入耳不绝时，便是思绪中凌迟撕扯的折磨，除了满腔积郁和鼓噪，什么也留不下。  
那又是什么时候，karry不再是他的清风和缓，而成了久治不愈的隐疾呢？

01  
“千智赫，你是不是喜欢我？”  
彼时的karry仍旧是千智赫心心念念的完美学长，穿着在他身上就显得比常人要好看几倍的校服，朝一脸呆愣的学弟笑得虎牙恣意，那是他第一次抛出这样让人措手不及的问题，问话的语气半真半假捉摸不透。  
于是被吓住的千智赫慌张地捏住衣角，磕磕绊绊着解释，生怕被自己憧憬的学长讨厌疏离。  
“不……不是，karry学长……”可不等他说完，就听见一声轻笑，即使他为此感到有些难堪而不知所措，仍是无可救药的觉得那声音好听得要命。  
“我就是开个玩笑，你紧张什么？”karry含笑的声音漫不经心，他甚至拍了拍小学弟的肩膀，在对方更加慌乱地颤抖时神色掩饰不住的欢快，对方急得快哭出来的表情实在可爱，眼眶红红的像是下一秒就会水汽弥漫地落泪，他只好凑近小学弟低垂的眼睫，轻轻叫他，“智赫？你生气了？”  
“没……没有！我怎么会生学长的气……”千智赫听他这样问，害怕被误会地急急解释，瞥见对方依旧笑得打趣，才堪堪明白自己大抵是彻底落进了玩笑的圈套，失落的同时强打精神，匆匆告别karry跑回了教室，凌乱的步伐逃离一般踏过走廊，留下不小的回响。  
Karry看着慌不择路的小学弟，慢慢收起了轻佻的笑意，多情的眼尾敛去所有情绪，敲在心中的脚步声渐渐消失，便抄着口袋散漫离去。  
那一天课后的自习室里没有熟悉的身影出现，karry不知不觉竟足足在座位上发了两个小时的呆。直到第二天再见小学弟，对方已经像是什么都没发生过一样安安静静地温书自习。  
也对，原本就没发生什么值得在意的事。  
Karry不再看对方驾驭笔尖的修长手指，默默想到。  
往后的日子没什么不同，karry依旧被整个学校的少年所追捧，有幸与karry走得近的在他身边嬉笑吵闹，甚至被允许偶尔拿karry的各色传闻开一开玩笑，只可远观的就在远处满目艳羡，为karry的一切风光赞叹又倾慕不已。偌大的男生学院像是karry一个人的王国，唯独他有资格说一不二。而在这一切众星拱月之间，只有千智赫以一种格格不入的姿态无声无息地存在，他不像那些朋友一样与karry勾肩搭背，也不像普通暗恋者一样尖叫痴迷，他只是将所有情绪藏在心里，系着karry的身影，谨慎而安静地爱恋着。  
他其实不曾有过妄想的，刻意去自习室道谢是他最原始的冲动之一，而他本以为可以就此打住，只远远观望就能满足。可当他看到那一双深情又温柔的桃花眼时，心脏在狠狠震颤之后便立刻背叛了理智，操纵着他的驱壳每日端坐在自习室的桌角，单单看着那张扔带青涩的俊美侧脸就满心喜悦。  
千智赫常常会想，karry给了他一个英雄式的开头，致使后续的发展走入烂俗的境地，以至于连他刚刚绽放的感情都受此牵连。被从流氓混混手里解救下来的无知少年，怀着一腔憧憬便迷迷糊糊闯入了英雄的世界，哪怕英雄身边从未预留过他的位置，他仍然以一种坚决而无畏的态度小心翼翼追随，既不敢靠近半步，也不愿退后分毫，维持着恰到好处的距离，刚巧被忽略，也给了他足够的时间注视。  
终于有一天，英雄回头看到了他的身影，并向他伸出了友谊的手，那一刻千智赫的心里，似乎盛开了千万朵灼灼艳烈的桃花。他忘我地扑进梦境之中，忘却了梦境本幻，终究会醒过来。  
得到眷顾的千智赫顶着无数各异的目光在karry身边安之若素扮演一道影子，而他是满足的。Karry那个玩笑式的问题在他们熟识后出现，或许意味着一种只对信任者才有的亲近和坦率，千智赫不希望被困扰太久，只用了极其短暂的一段时间就让自己心无波澜。喜欢这样缥缈的东西在他们这个年纪，是否认真都不过青春一角，早晚是要被风吹散的。  
Karry会五指捏着尚有水汽滑落的芬达贴向千智赫脸颊，在小学弟被冰得浑身一抖时笑弯了眼角嘱咐人喝完解暑，会在千智赫亦步亦趋跟着他时突然回头在对方疑问的目光里揉一揉小学弟蓬松的头顶，会撑着下巴一手把成摞的作业本排在千智赫面前央着人用漂亮的字迹帮自己署名。眉目含情的人撒起娇来也是好看的，千智赫从来都不能拒绝他的任何要求，而karry每每看到小学弟任劳任怨为自己忙碌的身影和绯红的脸颊也总是笑得虎牙昭昭，却从未注意更不会细想千智赫双手捧着芬达小口抿着时的甜蜜，或是捂着被弄乱的发丝整理时试图留住的掌心温度，或是一笔一划认真镌刻进那个至关重要的名字里最深的眷恋。  
他们无知无觉肆意挥霍，在若即若离的时光流逝里迎来转折，karry抛弃了大洋彼岸选择直升男生学院的高中部，距离初中部一道院墙之隔，千智赫却预感这一段看似咫尺的距离会是他追光路上的一道屏障。  
成为高中生的karry一手插着口袋一手戳了戳小学弟光洁的额头，凑近神情懵懂又真挚的人耳边，浅笑着轻声耳语。  
“智赫要是舍不得，就追过来，两年也的确挺久的，学长可不会等在原地，学弟要抓紧喽。”  
千智赫很清楚这不过又是一句无伤大雅的调戏之言，也许很快karry就会忘记曾这样随意地提出一个对他来说称得上约定的要求，他当然知道光不会驻足原处，所以光到哪里，影子会努力如约而至。  
在karry的高中生活风生水起大放异彩的同时，千智赫埋头苦读醉心学业，终究用跳级的方式再一次成为karry的直属学弟。令千智赫最为愉悦的不是他做到了紧追而上，去赴一场一厢情愿的约定，而是karry见到提早变成高一生的千智赫时从眼底迸发的惊喜。  
Karry在高中同学的簇拥中脱离出来，走到千智赫面前一如往昔般揉乱了他一头碎发，语气里满是赞叹和欣喜。  
“智赫真是厉害，走，学长请你喝芬达。”  
“学长是要奖励我吗？”千智赫拨弄好凌乱的发丝，在karry的温柔气质下破天荒地用了玩笑的语气，只是脸上的腼腆还是不小心泄露了出来，耳尖都有些红润。  
Karry几乎是惊奇地瞪圆了漂亮的桃花眼看向语出惊人的小学弟，继而忍不住笑出了声，惹得路人纷纷侧目，随后千智赫就看到那张蔓延着艳丽色彩的面容无限放大，直到呼吸都清晰可闻。  
Karry对着已然呆愣的小学弟调皮地眨眨眼，蓦地一歪头。  
“智赫果然是喜欢我的吧？”然后在对方刹那僵硬的时候轻轻摇了摇头，叹息着拉开距离，“怎么还是这么容易就被玩笑吓住了呢，智赫总这样单纯可是会吃亏的。”  
这是第二次，karry抛出了足矣毁灭人心底最珍贵东西的问题，像是裹了糖浆的刀尖，初尝时是细细密密的甜，多品味一毫厘，便只有满口鲜血不能言说。  
那一刻，千智赫恍如经历了一次溺水窒息，周身都冷彻入骨。

02  
“智赫，和我在一起吧。”  
第三次，karry让千智赫无所适从。因为这句话，他们的关系发生了无可挽回的质变。  
Karry所说的“在一起”，并非是成为恋人这样美好的关系，若说为何如此笃定，千智赫垂眸看向眼前醉醺醺的人，觉得这个问题本身就很愚蠢。  
千智赫漠然地扫视一地狼藉，上大学后的第一个生日，karry纠集了一群狐朋狗友在校外租住的房子里庆贺，一向如鱼得水的karry难得放任自己被酒精侵袭了神志，在旁人三言两语的拼凑下千智赫也大概明白了缘由——被女孩子拒绝了。所向披靡的风云人物入学不久便告白被拒，女孩子还是个长相清秀有余韵味不足的学霸类型，名字更是土气得提都不想提，可想而知这消息的轰动效应，也难免karry要借酒浇愁了。  
刘艳芬。  
千智赫嘴里无声地念了一遍，记忆被调动，他想起karry去大学报到那天，自己被叫去帮忙整理宿舍时路过新生光荣榜看到的照片，是个容貌清雅笑容明媚的女孩儿，看起来也是性格相当温柔细腻的类型。他隐约记得karry的朋友说过很多人都在猜测也许会有一出狗血又经典的灰姑娘戏码，谁也没想到最后是王子碰了壁。  
最后众人自然是留下了千智赫这个在他们眼里等同于karry跟班的高中生收拾残局，把烂醉如泥的人费力从一地酒瓶里架起来，左摇右晃挪向卧室的方向。几乎将所有重量压在千智赫瘦弱肩膀上的醉鬼口齿不清地咕哝着，呼吸灼热到让他想把人甩下以逃离这个空气愈发稀薄的空间。就在他把人丢到床上想转身去拿湿毛巾的时候，karry拽着他的袖子说出了那句让他僵在原地浑身冰凉的话。  
“学长，你喝醉了。”千智赫想掰开揪住自己的手指，却在下一瞬间被翻身暴起的karry摔在了床上，那个乱人心神的躯体带着滚烫的热度覆盖上来，“学长！”  
“智赫不愿意吗？和我在一起。”karry像是不能理解似的歪头询问，捏着身下人两只手腕的力道在白皙的皮肤上留下两道红痕。  
千智赫浅淡的瞳色里似乎涌动着一层破不开的迷雾，初时因慌张而稍显急促的呼吸渐渐静默，他突然没有了挣扎的欲望。karry语气中的破碎迷茫让他顺服，他也清楚地知道这一步踏出去必然万劫不复，但他努力靠近的决心无人可阻。  
主动亲吻一身酒气的karry时，千智赫刻意忽略了心头彻骨的酸涩与痛意，所有清明理智被剜除，也无需在乎胸口的破洞寒凉侵染，放任青涩的欲望一点即燃，驱壳贪欢，神识沉眠，他甘愿向陷阱深处迷离。  
双双初尝情欲，Karry的动作毫无章法，潦草的扩张称不上有用，因而破身的一刻疼痛被无限拉长，千智赫圆润的指甲划过karry精瘦的脊背，浅浅的痕迹斑驳而过，他咬住嘴唇吞下了近乎哀叫的呻吟。颠簸中眼泪一度纵横，然后在沉默的喘息中干涸。  
他们的纠缠带有少年人热烈的不顾一切，刚刚步入成年的karry双目通红，眼尾迷蒙，不知疲倦又凶狠造作着折磨身下人的每一寸皮肤、每一根神经。啤酒味道的吻不算好闻，但其中掺杂着karry独特的叫人迷恋的气息，苦涩氤氲开来，千智赫甚至还能抽出一丝半刻的清明思绪去想，karry的洁癖在这一晚竟然谁也没记起去迁就，然后便跌入下一轮疼痛与快感的漩涡中。  
他们在夜色中相拥，以人类最亲密而原始的姿态，抛弃一切理智。但其实，karry在中途有过清醒的时刻，他在辨认清楚现下的所作所为时第一反应是停下了力道凶悍的顶弄，带着震惊与悔恨的神情扫视过眼前一身狼藉的千智赫，几乎想立刻抽身逃开。此时的千智赫趴在床单上死死揪着枕头，在撕扯身躯的力量停下时艰难地扭过头去看那人让他心惊的目光。  
他觉得荒唐又可笑，到了这个地步，karry首先想的却是逃避。  
千智赫竭力去够karry的手指，让自己的和对方的相扣，嘴角不可抑制地泄出几声微不可闻的呻吟，这让karry的神情松动了几分，缓慢地握紧了他的手，伏下身来用脸颊蹭着底下瘦削而滑顺的肩颈，闭上眼睛叹息。  
“我不想伤害你的，智赫。”karry口中吐出温柔又歉意的字句，吻却细细密密地落了下来，他言不由衷。  
千智赫缓缓睁大了眼睛，深知这一切不过轻薄的假象。他只是丢弃了所有的羞耻心，身后略微使力夹紧体内深埋的灼热硬挺，用情欲将错就错。  
“学长没有伤害我。”只不过是，他自己贪得无厌，“学长快乐吗？舒服吗？”他近乎是勾引地显出一股不似往日的魅惑来，少年俊秀的容貌在夜色里如同鬼魅般幽虚，“学长明明是享受的，那为什么不继续呢？”  
如他所愿，karry受到蛊惑似的再一次撞进他的驱壳深处，把所有年少梦境碾碎雕琢，刻进了他身体的每一寸肌理。  
千智赫用尽全力抱紧将呼吸埋在他胸前的karry，迎着将他拆吃入腹的力道扬起纤长脖颈，无声哭泣，他顺应了最隐秘而卑微的祈愿，却没有一丝一毫充盈快感。

03  
他们表面上仍是关系要好的学长学弟，背地里却同塌而眠分享欲望，亲密无间，也难以启齿。  
床伴，炮友，互相聊以慰藉的人，无论用什么叫法，这样的关系在两个人的默许下看似不痛不痒地维系着，无人在意千智赫距离成年尚有时日，也无人在意karry曾向谁告白，心照不宣地享乐，不予未来考量的余地。  
有一段时间每次欢爱过后，千智赫总是在淋浴时绕开能映照一切的镜子，身上深红发紫的痕迹太过张狂，让他只想躲避这样的自己，直到水雾遮掩，才敢堪堪偷窥模糊的肉色剪影，只一眼便匆匆扭头，恨不能淹没在令人窒息的热气蒸腾之中。  
是karry引诱他一步步走向欲望的乐园，迷失在那汪看似深情的镜中水域里，偷尝禁果的滋味销魂蚀骨，终于让青涩懵懂的他褪去一身单纯洁净，心甘情愿堕入永恒的桃花劫难。  
他不甘又胆怯的爱意，是泊泊而出的万恶之源，滋养所有为此而生的嫉妒与自嘲。  
白日生活风平浪静，寡淡无味，偏偏夜里热火燎原，呼吸都在鼓舞叫嚣，沉湎于渴求。  
后来次数多了，千智赫甚至对坐在karry怀里复习功课习以为常，终是顺利考上karry所在的大学，二人再一次成为同校学长学弟时，对于这种肉体上的契合早已冲刷掉了那点捏着不放的廉耻心。千智赫直接搬到了karry的房子里，白天各自上课，晚上一起上床。  
说是床伴，但认识这么多年，有些习惯到底是抹不去的，与其说是打炮纾解欲望的互利互惠，倒不如说是千智赫单方面的揽起了照顾karry饮食起居的家务，暖床也被算在其中。Karry也不是没歉疚过，但他确实很享受有人为他打点一切的常态，他不知道千智赫更希望从自己这里得到什么，便尽可能在床上更多取悦对方，虽然多数时候的结果都是自己更加爽快，但清早窝在自己怀里的安静睡颜那样祥和可贵，karry就能安慰自己这样的岁月静好是两厢情愿。  
两个人的社交圈子其实也不尽相同，只不过千智赫照顾karry习惯使然，也在karry那群大学朋友面前混了个脸熟。那天他去给忙于音乐社排练的karry送曲谱，正巧撞见了那几个素来喜爱玩闹的青年纨绔。  
这么多年过去，千智赫也许看起来如从前一样寡言少语，甚至更加沉稳冷漠，但只有他自己明白，碰上karry的事，他的内心仍然敏感又脆弱，便只能苦笑一声暗骂自己没出息，然后继续不知悔改地喜欢那个人，只不过现在，他轻易不敢再把这份喜欢拿出来咀嚼，毕竟他其实是很怕疼的。  
现在他面对和karry谈笑风生的一众光彩夺目的人群，收敛了所有细微的情绪，面目沉静地走到karry面前，从包里掏出被保护得极为平整的曲谱递过去。  
Karry的朋友一直以来都对沉默又面冷的千智赫保持着十足的兴趣，他们想不通karry这样生来活在光鲜里的人怎么会容忍身后永远缀着一道寡淡的人影。虽然他们承认，千智赫很优秀，有一张正气兼有秀丽的脸，有令人艳羡的成绩和风评，性格沉闷但温和有礼，可到底和karry不是同一个起点的人。  
看着一旦在他们面前和karry同时出现表情就分外凝重的千智赫，karry的朋友天性里的作恶因子就开始躁动，不无打趣地盛情邀请。  
“机会难得，不如让你家小学弟跟我们去热场子啊？”  
除了为音乐社准备校舞台节目这一层因素，像karry这样喜欢玩音乐的富家子弟总是会挑一些热闹的酒吧热身狂欢，为的不过是放纵天性恣意一场。千智赫不会干预karry这些私下里的娱乐活动，他也没什么立场，一般都是在家里等着一身烟酒香水味道的karry回来，为对方接过背上的吉他，然后在带着从外面沾染来的抽离气息的怀抱里被拖进浴室，接着便又是一场干柴烈火的情事。  
这一次面对对方像是不怀好意的邀请，千智赫下意识地思忖后是想直接拒绝的，可karry比他更快地皱了下俊秀英挺的眉头，拧出一个有些冷意的笑来，再看向千智赫时却又是那种温温和又带着点调笑的熟悉面目。  
“智赫是个好孩子，不会喜欢那种场合的。”  
看，karry从来不会过问他的想法，直接替他做出决定并直言不讳，明明白白表示他们不是同类人，如果不是那层隐秘的、不可告人的关系，很可能对方连被提及的资格都不会给他。  
“行了吧karry，人家都多大了人还怕泡个吧，分明是你护短吧？”  
那群人不算恶意但也绝非善意的嬉笑声很远，千智赫耳中嗡鸣一声，突然就有些想放弃似的疲惫。可他又不太甘心，凭什么他苦心追逐了这么久，换来的还是对方裹着关心外衣的不屑一顾。于是他略有些倔强地咬了咬口腔里的软肉，面颊轻微鼓动了一瞬，琥珀色的眼睛里倒映着一片虚幻。他开口，声音里满是泥泞般的陌生哑意。  
“学长怎么知道我不喜欢呢？”  
学长怎么知道，我不喜欢你呢？  
亦或者，你知道与不知道，这种喜欢都一无是处？  
千智赫在karry没有掩饰的惊愕表情里上前走了一步，不再看他日日相对仍要朝思暮想的面容，直接对着那帮口哨迭起的年轻人点了点头。  
“我去。”  
他无可辩驳的态度得到了肯定，一行人浩浩荡荡出了校门。  
Karry为舞台上那只妖精感到心惊。  
千智赫擅自同意了一个在他看来不可理喻的邀约，因而去酒吧一路上他的脸色都不算好看，进门也没了唱歌的兴致，干脆甩下众人坐到角落喝酒，甚至有意克制住去理会身后那道熟悉的，落在自己身上的目光。  
可令他烦躁不已几近怒火中烧的是，千智赫没有主动坐到他身边老老实实扮演乖巧听话的学弟，反而在一片起哄声中脱掉了沉闷的外套一跃跨上了流光暧昧的舞台。  
他知道千智赫会跳舞，也知道对方跳起来有多摄人心魄，他还知道这具工于舞蹈的躯体有多柔韧轻盈，任他肆意弯折冲撞也不会泯灭魅力的舒服。  
现下这躯体带着所有人的目光流离于高台舞动，他突然恨透了这些习以为常的逢魔作态，眼前的一切都叫他想要撕碎了甩到世人脸上，然后痛斥所有人的贪婪。  
他是我的，你们凭什么觊觎？  
Karry无暇顾及这股突生的占有欲从何而来，或许是他本就这样霸道，所以他允许自己为所欲为。千智赫在旁人眼里的惊骇中被karry拽着手腕拖回了房子，然后被狠狠拍在了门板上，铺天盖地的攻势将他圈在其中，狂风骤雨降临于世，他不知道这是不是值得庆幸。  
自己对karry而言，是否仅就是这样用来彰显不可侵犯的道具。  
“学长为什么生气？”他问，眼里波光淋漓，尽是道不尽的哀伤羸弱。  
“我没有生气，是你太过火了。”karry不肯承认自己的愤懑与隐约的妒忌，他张口咬住对方的喉结，虎牙研磨过后留下刺痛的触感。  
“学长总是这样自以为是。”千智赫少有的讽刺语气换来了karry更加不留情面的噬咬。  
千智赫揪住karry打理漂亮的发丝，感受到煽风点火的指尖在身体上划过带着警示意味的曲线，疼痛感不容辩驳地蔓延开来。他喘息着忍受那人加诸在身的痛楚，不明白为什么明明率先诘问对方的是自己，到头来被惩罚折磨的也是自己。  
这一夜的撕咬贯穿分外凶狠，karry似乎想把他钉死在床上，而他只能在尖叫和高潮里沉沦。  
可在高潮来临的一刻，千智赫分明感受到有什么湿润的液体滴落在眉心，冰凉，也炽热。  
“你为什么哭呢？”千智赫木然地用手指摸上karry挂着泪珠的纤长睫毛，空茫无光的琥珀色眼眸再无初见的生动神采，使用过度的沙哑嗓音轻声问他，“你为什么哭呢，学长？”

04  
似乎想得过于入神，时间不止，蝉鸣不歇。千智赫收回在窗外滞留许久的目光，心底记忆被抽离开来，竟是难以牵动更多的情绪。  
他想他和karry之间从未给过对方承诺这样庄重的东西，这段关系也就处在一个随时可以抽身离弃的状态。他依旧喜欢karry，如果再说得深刻一点，他爱karry，只是他半生未到，便早早尝到了我心苍老的滋味。  
若是他学会冷落，仍旧换不回半分热忱，那就放手吧。这样想着的千智赫颓然叹息，即使到了产生放弃念头的时候，他还是习惯放宽界限，对那个人，他总是容易妥协的。  
而他不曾也不愿深想，也克制不住心生希望的是，前一夜karry的眼泪若非虚幻，又是否能带来一丝曙光。  
回去时karry已经出门，千智赫倒不觉得对方仍旧怒意未消，通常情况下karry情绪上有什么不够稳妥的时候，在千智赫身上耕耘一晚就再没什么气性了。  
这会儿坐在柔软的沙发上，千智赫打量着周遭颇有烟火气的居家设计，神思有些恍惚地想起当初自己搬进来的时候，karry应当是很高兴的，神情雀跃的像个孩子，除了在千智赫抱着一整箱毛绒玩偶上床的时候不满又嫌弃地念叨了他几句，其余大多数布置都顺应千智赫照着一个家的标准去做了。  
肯在某一点上迁就自己，也是karry的一种温柔，千智赫不无自嘲地想。  
Karry回来的时候千智赫窝在窗边看书，怀里抱着个软绵绵的轻松熊，整个人缩成一团，柔软的不可思议。Karry放缓了脚步，却在还未走近那人时被声音阻止。  
“饭在桌上。”  
简简单单四个字，没有嘘寒问暖的关怀和小心胃痛的叮嘱，甚至眼神都没从书本中挪开。Karry敏锐地感知到有什么不对劲，并且不全然是因为前一晚性事的激烈。  
事实上千智赫觉得自己是更多时候迟钝的那一个，对很多事情反应总是慢半拍，但只有他自己知道那不过是不上心的表现罢了，他对于karry的事从来都心细如发敏锐如斯，只除了猜不透karry时常展露的漫不经心和偶尔的温柔眷恋糅合在一起意味着什么。而千智赫觉得karry恰恰相反，那人自诩锐利，却偏偏看不清他眼里与日俱增的喜欢，也看不清他的喜欢常无欢喜，又或者是更加恶劣的装傻，可千智赫总不愿信他完美的学长这般恶劣。  
无论如何，karry这次的直觉准确而犀利。千智赫依旧对他百依百顺，会在他低血糖时及时地给他准备糖果，却不会亲手剥开糖纸送到嘴边，会在他晚归时煮一碗热气腾腾的汤面，却不会坐在昏黄灯影下等他进门，会在他说话时对重要的问题直视他的眼睛作答，却不会再对着他笑出腼腆的梨涡。千智赫似乎放弃了对他敞开心门，现在的一切都不过是习惯作祟，这种虚无缥缈的空洞感让他觉得再也抓不住千智赫，呼吸难畅，心慌不已。  
这样的日子只过了一周，karry便觉得生活哪里都不如意。他试图找千智赫问清楚，可面对那双剔透的浅色瞳眸又说不出所以然，他该以什么立场质问对方，他们不过是连情人都算不上的肉体关系，虽然看似过着搭伙过日子的生活，但他们都清楚那不过是仗着千智赫情愿如此，那若是千智赫不再愿意了，他们这段本就脆弱的关系，还如何粉饰太平。  
Karry不擅长自我反省，因为他向来是正确的，没有人可以质疑他。可这次，面对如同灾祸般的由千智赫带来的失落感叫他不得不细细思索是不是他做错了什么，他以为成为床伴是你情我愿的事情，即使有个阴差阳错的开始，但过程一直以来都相当舒适，他一直对千智赫高潮时的表情异常着迷，他以为对方是享受的，但他从未想过对方会有厌倦的一天。  
Karry不吃不喝，千智赫出门前准备的食物就在桌上，可他毫无胃口，现在也没人催促他上桌，于是他就坐在那里傻盯着虚空的一点试图追本溯源，连日来使用过度的大脑才终于探究到一点蛛丝马迹。  
他和千智赫的错乱关系始于一场俗不可耐的酒后乱性，那时候是因为什么来着？是了，因为一个只见过三两面便因为自己一句玩笑式的告白搞得沸沸扬扬的女孩子。Karry记得，那个女孩子很清爽，很腼腆，光荣榜上赫赫有名的存在，碰到自己时露出的慌乱羞怯又脸红的模样很像千智赫，然后他就不由自主地想起了两次问小学弟是不是喜欢他的时候，想着想着他就笑出了声，鬼使神差地朝着那个女孩子来了一个标准的壁咚，疑似告白的话语脱口而出。  
“刘艳芬是吧，脸这么红，喜欢我？那要交往看看吗？”  
所幸刘艳芬是个理智的女生，慌慌张张地拒绝，慌慌张张地逃走，可是流言却就这么散开了。现在想起来，最后一句交往的要求是他从未对千智赫说过的，他陡然意识到，对于千智赫，他可以轻浮，但不敢越雷池，也许他冥冥之中期待交往的对象，从来都只有一个人。那时候他下意识避免细想个中缘由，只是千智赫的脸在他脑海里挥之不去，只好借助酒精试图赶走这恼人的念头，却没想到造成了更大错误的开端。  
和千智赫肌肤相亲的感受太过美好，他迷失其中放弃思考，耽于享乐的日子终究在千智赫不再青涩迷茫的成年时代分崩离析。  
Karry是天之骄子式的人物，生来就有光环加身，无需加冕便已成王。他对周遭投来的仰视与膜拜习惯如呼吸，因此千智赫的出现在初时并没有得到他的注意，因为他觉得无非又是一个陷入迷恋的俗人。可经过一段时间后，他发现千智赫和别人很是不同，安静，固执，仿佛周遭任何东西都不能触动他的情绪，冷漠得过于直白，就是这样一个人，却时常把目光停留在自己身上，karry被激起了好奇心，他开始尝试回应千智赫的注视，而结果没有让他失望。千智赫看上去寡言少语，其实内里柔软得一塌糊涂，迷糊又懵懂的神色显露时，整个人罩在温暖而害羞的气氛里，这一切的不同经由他随便的一个撩拨就能层层剥开，彻底让karry得到一种奇异的满足感。  
而他必须承认，他享受被千智赫全心全意关注的感觉，那让他相当有一种不明缘由的成就感。他也从未深究过其中包含了怎样的心情，只知道当千智赫那双漂亮的浅淡的琥珀色眼睛里满满当当装的全是自己时，就像虚荣与得意糅合在一起，变成一种令他逃避承认的喜悦之情。他太过习惯于这个缀在自己身后的小尾巴，甚至从未想过它会有断裂的可能。所以当千智赫突然不在他一个回头就能触摸的位置时，心中的茫然直接打垮了他一直以为的理所当然。  
如今，他终于在逼迫自己中窥得一丝真相，却并不知道是否为时已晚。  
他想，如果千智赫还没有放弃等他开窍，他一定认认真真说出来，他喜欢他，他爱他。

05  
Karry有些绝望地捂住脸，眼眶发涩，胸中闷痛，空旷的房间寂静到连他颤抖的呼吸都清晰可闻。钥匙转动的声响传来，karry猛地抬头看去，千智赫如同过去每个归家的时刻一样淡漠挺拔，他曾经不加留意，现在想起来那时的千智赫肩上总带着一丝沉重感，可今天，千智赫看起来竟是轻松惬意的。  
巨大的恐慌笼罩了karry的身心，他急切地冲上前去牢牢把千智赫锁在了怀里，浑身的战栗透过紧紧相贴的部分传递过去，他们像是依偎在一起。  
Karry的恐惧过于直白又声势浩大，千智赫的下巴搁在颤抖的人肩膀上，浓而长的睫毛眨了眨，两手才终于轻轻落到对方的腰上渐渐环紧，立刻就得到了更加紧迫的回应，勒得他几乎透不过气，可他没有阻止对方，因为这样的患得患失，他太理解了。  
千智赫轻笑一声，落在karry耳中似是对他罪行的审判，他惶然收紧指尖，贪婪吮吸怀里日日辗转的熟悉气息，禁不住红了眼眶，他听见千智赫好听的嗓音，像是旧日校园里不变的少年意气。  
“学长，你是不是喜欢我？”

END.


End file.
